


ease my mind

by casploot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Hanbrough, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casploot/pseuds/casploot
Summary: "Darling, only you can ease my mindHelp me leave these lonely thoughts behindWhen they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwindDarling, only you can ease my mind."
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 9





	ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from ease my mind by ben platt  
> dedicated to: siag gc on twt

Soft evening light glowed through Bill Denbrough’s window curtains. The fresh snow layered on the ground outside makes the boy’s room colder than usual. He twists and turns in his bed, rolling over to check the clock. 4:47 PM. Bill had fallen asleep at noon. Four hours of sleep. He tries to roll over and go back to sleep, but he can’t seem to find a comfortable position. The recently turned 18-year-old has found it very difficult to fall asleep, to wake up, to do anything. Bill stays up late trying to figure out a reason for this sudden lack of stability. One day he was completely fine. He was hanging out with Stan and Mike, and he felt like something was wrong with him. He stays up for hours on end, he sleeps on it and refuses to get out of bed, he just wants to know what’s wrong. Bill has always been the leader, so why does he suddenly not feel like it? His mind seems so full of thoughts, but he can’t seem to comprehend what those thoughts are, what they mean, what they are trying to tell him, he is left far in the dark with his own mind. Bill pushes himself to sit upright in his bed. He observes his room, which is the dirtiest it’s been since he was 13. Cups, some full and some empty, clothes that he can’t tell are clean or dirty, plates from dinner that his mom had to bring him because he refused to leave his room for weeks unless it was for a shower. 

Bill feels different today. All he feels like doing is getting out of his room, his house. He flips his legs over to the side of the bed and stands up slowly, stretching the tension out of his body. He starts to slowly pick up some clothes from the floor, not bothering with the smell test and continues to throw every shirt, pajama pants, underwear, whatever piece of cloth he could find, into the hamper. He stacks the cups and plates and places them on his desk. With most of his clothes in the hamper, he picks a long sleeve shirt from his dresser and a pair of jeans. He finds a couple of thick socks in his underwear drawer and sits at his desk chair to put them on. Bill takes his phone off the charger, places it in his pocket, grabs the dishes, and opens his bedroom door. He carefully walks down the stairs into the kitchen. His mom and Georgie are sitting at the kitchen island, Sharon Denbrough moving chicken nuggets from a pan with Georgie eating already. Bill walks to the sink and dumps his dishes in there. 

“You’ve decided to wake up and join us?” Sharon says, glancing at her son, placing the chicken on a plate with fries. Georgie just smiles and waves at Bill, chewing an ungodly amount of chicken. 

“Yeah, I just woke up from my coma. Sorry for my absence.” Bill rebuttals, waving back at Georgie. Sharon ignores her son’s attitude and puts some chicken on a plate and hands it to Bill. 

“I don’t think I’m going to eat. I need to go out today.” Bill pushes the plate back towards his mom. “I have stuff to do...and things to pick up.” Bill lies. He honestly didn’t have anything to do. He just needs to get out of that goddamn room he has been in for weeks now. Bill walks to the shoe and coat storage and finds the thickest coat he can find. His finds his trusty converse instead of digging for winter boots. 

“You know the rules. Don’t be out late and don’t drive in the snow.” She reminds Bill of these rules while he puts on his pair of converse.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Bill puts his heavy coat on, along with gloves and a beanie. He hugs Georgie bye, who has now gotten second servings. Bill then waves his mom bye and walks out of the house. He locks the door with his house key and walks down the front steps, onto the snowy driveway. While he is making his way onto the sidewalk, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

_ Richard Toaster incoming call _

“ _ Mr. Billiam Denbrough. Do you ever check your damn phone? _ ” Richie’s loud voice blares in Bill’s ear. Bill instinctively turners the volume down. “ _ WILLIAM DENBROUGH, DID YOU MUTE THE GROUP CHAT AGAIN? _ ” 

“Maybe...yeah,” Bill says, just accepting the fact that he had no way to explain his absence. What was he supposed to say? Sorry, I muted the group chat, I’ve locked myself in my room because I don’t know how my brain works? 

“ _ Good sir, lucky for you I have blessed your day with this telephone call, _ ” Richie says. Bill can’t help but smile at Richie’s dumb voice.

“Why did you decide to call me, Rich?” 

“ _ Well, since SOMEONE muted the group chat, I had no other way to transfer this information. Unless you wanted a formal email… _ ” 

“No, a call is fine. What do you want?” Bill continues to walk.

“ _ We are planning to hang out at Mike’s house later if you are oh so willing to join us, especially after you have been absent from past group hang out sessions, sir. _ ”

Hearing Mike’s name made Bill’s heart speed up. Bill places his hand over his chest, wondering why it did that. Does it usually do that? Bill pushes the thought aside. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. What time?” 

“ _ 6 PM! SHARP! But I have a little favor for you, Billy Boy. _ ” excitement and persuasion rise in Richie’s voice. Bill rolls his eyes. Of course, Richie needed something. 

“Depends on what that favor is, Rich.” 

“ _ Are you outside? _ ” Richie asks. 

“Yeah, I’m walking downtown now. Why?” 

“ _ That’s great. Do you think you could pick us up snacks? Pretty please, pretty boy? _ ” 

Bill can tell by Richie’s voice he is smiling. Bill rolls his eyes, yet again, and sighs. 

“I guess. But each one of you guys needs to pay me back!” 

“ _ I knew you’d come through! I’ll text the group chat, and you better read it this time! _ ”

“Okay, I will. Bye Rich.” 

Richie ends the call, and Bill opens the group chat. He scrolls past the planning to the new message Richie sent. 

**LOSER’S CLUB** **🤠** **👎** **🤡**

**Richard Toaster: gang, billy boy is getting us some schnacks. tell him what u want.**

**Eddie Kast-brak: cookies**

**Beverbee: cookies**

**Stan The Man: cookies**

**Ben Handscomb: cookies**

**Richard Toaster: cock-ies**

**Mikey Mike: I guess everyone wants cookies. Don’t worry about drinks!**

Bill’s heart warmed at the sight of Mike’s text. Fuck. Why does his brain feel fuzzy again? Why does his heart keep racing every time Mike is mentioned? Bill tries to push the thoughts away again, but they are still prominent in the background of his thoughts. 

Bill makes it into the local grocery store and stomps excess snow of his converse. He makes a beeline for the cookies. The grocery store is emptier than it normally is and weirdly silent. Bill stands in the aisle, staring at the variety of cookies. Thoughts in his head start to blur together in the silence of the grocery store. When he is alone like this, everything seems to just become shapes. The feeling of being alone, other than the cashier, in the only grocery store in town, seems ethereal. He feels his heart racing again and can’t stop thinking about Mike’s text. God, why is he thinking about Mike again? There wasn’t even anything special about his text! Someone coming into the store, causing the bell to ring snaps Bill from his thoughts. He grabs a few different flavors of cookies and checks out. Cold air rushes into Bill’s face when he leaves the store, cooling off his face he didn’t even realize was hot. What the fuck is happening to him?

The door is open when Bill arrives at Mike’s farmhouse. Laughter is heard from the kitchen area, telling Bill the rest of the losers were here before him. It was only 6:10. Bill walks into the kitchen and the group welcomes him in by hollering his name. Four of them are sitting around the small dining table while Beverly and Mike stand around them. There’s that ping in his chest again. Beverly walks up to Bill. 

“Do you need us to pay you back for the cookies?” Beverly asks, sweetly.

“No, it’s fine it was only like $10.00” Bill replies, still holding the bag.

Bill has been to Mike’s house many times before but for some reason, he feels so small in this kitchen. He is surrounded by people who he loves, but they are also people who he isolated himself from for weeks. Beverly nods and mouths a simple “ _ okay _ ” before gently taking the bag from his hand. He can tell she is treating him like he is in a fragile state, and the truth is maybe he is. He still hasn’t gained a grasp of what he is feeling. 

“You okay?” 

Bill didn’t realize how he blanked out until he heard a voice. He turned to see the source. 

Mike. Fuck. There it is again. The feeling in his heart and the butterflies in his stomach seem much stronger now because Mike is right there, next to him. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just haven’t been anywhere in a while. Sorry.” Bill’s voice cracks.

Mike chuckles. Fuck. 

“No need to apologize. Here, lemme help you out of that coat.”

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. 

Mike walks behind him and grasps the fabric of Bill’s coat. He guides it down his shoulders and then off his hands. Bill is pretty sure he just passed away and went into heaven. Suddenly, the room is so hot, his brain is fuzzy again. All he did was be a good friend and host and take your coat, stop being gross, Bill. 

“Thanks, Mike.” Bill smiles. 

“No problem! Gotta be a good host, man.” Mike smiles at Bill again. FUUUCK.

The losers move into the living room, carrying the packs of cookies, everyone but Stan finding a spot on the large L-shaped couch. Stanley is sitting in front of the TV, looking through a variety of DVDs the Hanlon family owns. 

“A Dog’s Journey?” Stan asks.

“Too sad!” Richie yells back.

“Saw?”

“Too violent!” Eddie yells back this time. 

“Star Wars: A New Hope?” 

“PERFECT,” yells come from Richie once again. 

“So we agree on Star Wars?” Stan asks, putting the DVDs away. Confirmation comes from the rest of the losers. Stan puts the DVD into the DVD Player, turns the lights out, and takes a spot next to Richie on the couch and presses play. Richie pulls the cliche yawn and arm wrap around Stan. 

“If you don’t move your arm, I’ll bite you.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Richie winks at Stan.

Stan just stares at Richie and suddenly a squeal is heard from Richie. 

“OW! OKAY A THREAT I GUESS JESUS.” 

The rest of the losers just laugh at Richie while he rubs his arm. When the title screen for the movie pops up, the room gets quiet. The Star Wars theme starts to blare through the surround sound speakers. Everyone in the room had their attention deep into the movie. Everyone except Bill. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Star Wars as much as the next person, he was invested during the first ten minutes, but then he became aware of his surroundings. Bill sat at the corner of the couch, sitting at the edge about a foot in front of him was Ben but directly next to him, was Mike. The Hanlon’s had a huge couch so why did it seem as though Mike was so close to Bill? Did Mike just sit down to leave room for the rest and overestimated the size of the couch or did he purposely sit this close to Bill? Thoughts began to fill Bill’s head again except all of his thoughts were just about Mike. He tried to pull his attention back to the movie, he tried to change the topic in his head, he wanted to do whatever he could to remove these thoughts from his head. He wasn’t supposed to feel these things. Not about a boy. Not about his best friend. Bill shifts his position, now crossing his legs. His leg rests slightly against Mikes, millimeters away from touching. Everything felt tight. His hand drops next to him, relaxing on the couch. Mike glances towards Bill after feeling the sudden movement. Bill’s heart drops again. Mike shifts. Bill tries to fake his focus on the movie by just staring at the TV screen. He feels Mike’s hand bump his. Fuck. Bill thinks it’s an accident, despite his stomach dropping. But then he feels Mike’s hand move again. This time resting across his wrist. Mike moves his hand closer and closer to Bill’s until their fingers almost intertwine. Bill moves his hand away and stands up rather quickly. The Losers glance towards him. 

“I have to pee. Sorry guys.” Bill walks to the bathroom hastily. He opens the bathroom door and locks it behind him. He stares in the bathroom mirror and grips his hands on the sink. 

_ Why am I so fucking stupid? The opportunity was right there.  _ Bill thinks. He wants to do nothing more than punch the mirror. His hands shake, knuckles white from the force of his grip. Tears start to flow down his cheeks and his heart starts to race, not with anticipation or adrenaline like before but his time with anxiety. He wants to grab his stuff and fake a phone call home. Fuck. His phone is on the couch. Bill backs up to the wall and slides down it. 

_ Does he know? Is that why he did that?  _ Of course, his thoughts are clear now. 

_ Does Mike know I’m in love with him?  _ Everything clicks then. The fuzzy brain, the isolation, everything. Bill Denbrough was in love with Mike Hanlon. He didn’t want to accept the fact he felt these things for his best friend. A knock is heard from the door and Bill’s heart drops.

“Bill? It’s Stan. You okay?” Thank fuck. 

Bill unlocks the door from his spot on the floor and allows Stan to open the door. 

“Shit, Bill. Are you crying?” 

“I guess so.” 

“What’s wrong?” Stan sits on the ground with Bill. 

Bill doesn’t know how to tell Stan this. Or anyone. Bill feels tears start to come again and he realizes how long he’s been holding on. 

“Bill?” 

Everything breaks. 

Bill starts to sob and shake. Stan grabs Bill and just brings him into his chest, hugging him. 

“You’re okay, Bill. You’ll be alright.” Stan rubs his hand through Bill’s hair, and rubs his other hand along Bill’s back, consoling him. 

At this moment, Bill feels nothing but appreciation for Stan. He always has appreciated Stan but right now, it was a lot more. Stan just knows. He knows that all Bill needed right now was support, he knew during those weeks Bill was gone that he needed time away, Stan just knows. Bill lays in Stan’s chest for a few more minutes. His breathing slows, the tears come to a stop, and Bill sits back up. Stan just gazes at Bill.

“I want you to know we all think you’re amazing, Bill. You’re one of the strongest people I have ever known. We have noticed your change in demeanor. You haven’t been you for so long. You haven’t been the head-first, no second thoughts person. I wanted to check in, we all did, but I knew you needed time to yourself.” Stan pauses and looks at Bill. “You need to let go sometimes. You will always be a leader, Bill, but you just need to realize that the world will continue if you stop and rest for a minute. You can’t always put others in front of yourself. You’re human too, just as fragile as the rest of us.” Stan rubs his hand up and down Bill’s arm. Bill starts to tear up again. 

“I was gone because I can’t face the feelings I have. For months, I have just felt like I’m constantly in a dream. My thoughts were ongoing but I had no clue what I was thinking. I pushed you all away because I didn’t know how to handle myself. I pushed all of you away because of my feelings for one person.” Bill’s throat tightens after he realizes what he said. Stan’s expression doesn’t change. 

“He likes you too, Bill. Mike does.” 

Bill stares at Stan in awe, at a loss for words.

“How-How do you know?”

“I came over before the rest of you guys did. Mike talked about how much he was missing you. I didn’t think anything of it at first, we all missed you. But then he was talking about how he couldn’t wait to finally hug you and how he missed how you talk, how expressive you are, how you dress, and then it all clicked. When we hung out that day, just us three, I could tell how you felt for him because of how you looked at him. I don’t think I have seen someone look at another person with that much endearment, and we’re friends with Richie and Eddie.” Stan tells Bill, who is listening so closely. Bill was speechless. He just stared at Stan, waiting for words to process in his head. During the silence, a knock comes from the door. Stan and Bill both jump.

“Are you two done in here? I have to pee.” Beverly’s voice comes from behind the door. 

Bill quickly wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Stan stands up, holding his hand out to help Bill up. 

“T-thank you, Stan,” Bill whispers before grabbing Stan’s hand for stability as he stands. 

Stan opens the door and Bev is standing there, arms crossed. 

“Fucking finally.” Beverly glares at the boys. Stan and Bill just wave and smile. Beverly shakes her head and smiles as well. Her smile fades as she notices Bill’s red, tear-stained face. Stan just shakes his head, telling her nonverbally not to question it. The boys walk out of the bathroom, Beverly patting Bill on the back as she passes by them into the bathroom. 

“Do you want me to take you home? I borrowed my mom’s car.” Stan whispers at Bill before they walk into the living room. 

“No, it’s o-okay. I at least need to s-stay until the movie ends.” 

Stans nods and makes his way into the living room, walking ahead of Bill. Bill walks closely behind and stops walking when Stan takes his seat next to Mike. Thank the universe for Stanley Uris. Richie pats the spot next to him and Bill rolls his eyes. He takes the seat anyways. 

Bill felt a little better after his talk with Stan, but he could feel Mike glancing at him from time to time. Bill finally gains focus onto the screen when he feels a tap on his arm.

“Stan passed this to you.” Richie hands over Bill’s phone. Bill grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket. “You doin’ okay?” Richie whispers. 

“Y-yeah, my stomach was just upset.” 

“Why’d Stan take your seat though?” Richie tilts his head in Stan’s direction. 

Bill couldn’t think of an excuse for that. 

“I don’t know, y-you know how h-he is.”

Shit, what the fuck was he talking about?

Richie just nods and turns back to the movie. THANK THE UNIVERSE FOR RICHIE TOZIER’S LACK OF INTEREST. 

Near the movie’s end, Bill started thinking again. If what Stan said is true, then he can just confess to Mike right? But what if Stan read too much into it and Mike was just being caring? Fuck. There are two ways to handle this situation. Run or confront. Bill has been running from everything for so long. He was so tired in every way. He just needed to let go, as Stan said. Bill snaps out of his thoughts as he sees the end credits come up. Ben stands first and turns on two lamps, which cast a glow in the dark room. As everyone else was standing up, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He sees several missed texts and some new ones. 

**Stan The Man**

_ 6:25 pm  _ **If you don’t come back in 5 minutes, I’m breaking the door down.**

**Richard Toaster**

_6:30 pm_ **heads up, in case your takin’ a shit, stan incoming**

_ 6:30 pm _ **also u have been in the bathroom for like 10 min, u good? lol**

**Mikey Mike**

_ 6:30 pm _ **I’m sorry, Bill.**

_ 6:32 pm _ **Stay afterward, please? I have to talk to you. I missed you.**

_ 6:35 pm _ **I know you and Stan are talking, but please stay.**

Bill reads his texts, not bothering to respond. Everyone was already getting ready to leave, Eddie and Richie already walking towards the door with their coats on.

“Hey Bill, do you need a ride home? Richie and I can give you one.” Eddie asks Bill, who is still sitting on the couch. Bill glances at Mike who is telling Ben and Beverly bye. 

“No it’s fine, I think I’ll get Mike to take me home later.” 

Mike looks over at Bill as Beverly and Ben walk out the door, his expression somewhere in between hope and...sorrow? Bill’s heart drops. Stan also looks over at Bill, Stan’s eyes widen at first, but his face softens. Stan looks at Bill with a profoundness he hasn’t seen from anyone in ages. 

“Well okay. You coming, Stan?” Eddie and Richie start walking towards the door. Stan looks at Eddie, nods, and glances back at Bill. “ _ You’ll be okay. _ ” he mouths. Stan waves bye to him and Mike. Mike closes the door and locks it, for safe measure. He watches the rest of the losers leave. Mike turns and leans up against the door and stares at Bill. Bill stares back, hoping he isn’t the one who has to say something first. Mike adverts his eyes to the floor and shuffles a little bit. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier. I misread the situation and I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Bill is still staring at him. Mike looks tired in this light. He knows he should say something like it’s fine, or I wanted you to hold it but I freaked out, or hey, did you know I love you? 

“Can you come sit, please?” Bill asks Mike, making his voice small. Mike looks up from the floor and very slowly walks over. He takes a seat next to Bill, folds his hands in his lap, and stares at them. Bill feels guilty for acting the way he did. But as Stan said, he needs to let go.

“Mikey, it’s okay. I overreacted. I wanted it to happen, I was just scared.” Mike doesn’t move. “You did nothing wrong. There is nothing you should be upset about.” Bill places his hand on Mike’s shoulder and he swears he feels Mike tense. “Mike, what are you thinking about?

“I’ve just missed you. I haven’t stopped worrying about you since you didn’t show up the quarry one day and after that, you stopped replying as much. I wanted to come to see you, I swear I did. Stan told me to give you alone time. I realized you deserved it. You do so much for us, Bill. You don’t do enough for yourself.” Mike looks at Bill and they make eye contact. “I didn’t know how much I needed to see you until you were away. I couldn’t think because the person who helps me ease my mind wasn’t here.” Mike glances at Bill’s hands and carefully grabs them. He rubs his thumbs on the back of Bill’s hands. “God, I missed you.”

Bill can’t look away from Mike. Mike was saying all of this about him but Bill didn’t believe a word he said. His head felt fuzzy, his stomach full of butterflies, his hands tingled under Mike’s. He just smiles and giggles. 

“What?” Mike smiles back. 

“Just, you. You were the reason I was g-gone. It was nothing b-bad. I just felt like there was s-something my brain was t-trying to tell me. I couldn’t think of w-why and I didn’t understand why I-I was feeling the way I d-did. But then R-Richie called me, the day I finally decided to leave the house, a-and when he mentioned you, I felt s-something. Then you helped me with my j-jacket and I felt it again. You tried to hold my h-hand and that feeling was so strong, I-I got scared. I thought you s-somehow knew and you were p-playing with me, I still t-think you are just toying with me. Stan t-told me what you told him b-before everyone got here.” 

Mike’s eyes widened at this and he is unsure of what to say. 

“What all did he tell you?” 

“You talked to him about h-how much you miss me. Also how much you miss how I talk, how I dress, a-all that.” Bill grins at Mike, who looks terrified. Mike takes his hands from Bill’s, who didn’t realize how long they had their hands together. Mike runs his hands over his face and shakes his head, Bill laughs. 

“God, Bill, I am so sorry. He wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” Mike laughs with embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, Mike. During my bathroom b-breakdown, I thought Stan was lying but s-saying it out loud, I think it’s sweet.” Mike just laughs and continues to cover his face. Bill grabs his hands and tries to pry his hands from his face. Mike resists which leads to him trying to get away from Bill by lying down, Bill following him just trying to see his face. 

“Mikey, please. Just let me see your f-face.” 

“No! I’ve made a fool of myself, you’ll never see me again!” 

“Please, Mike? I just want to look at you.” Bill blushes at his own words. Mike slowly removes his hands but doesn’t make eye contact with Bill. They both realize their position, Mike laying on his back as Bill is slightly on top of him. Both of their faces grow redder in tint. 

“Do you want to move?” Mike asks. 

“Not really,” Bill replies just a little too quickly. Bill shifts his position, placing his head in the crook of Mike’s neck. Mike brings his arm around Bill’s shoulders. They lay there in silence for a long time. The conclusion of how they both feel lingers in the air. Nothing but love in between them. Mike brings his hand and slides it through Bill’s hair. Bill hugs Mike tighter. 

“You’re a good person, Mike. You know that r-right?” Bill breaks their silence. Mike just shrugs.

“I don’t think about whether or not I’m good.” 

“Well, you are. You were talking about how I do so much for us. Y-you do more. You can bring peace to the group without doing anything. You just exist and everyone feels comforted. You’re the one who needs time for y-yourself. You carry everyone on your back. You are the glue. What do you want, Mike? If you could have anything in this w-world, what would you want?” Mike is silent for a while. Bill can’t tell if he heard what he said or not. 

“Mike?” 

“I would have you. Anything that involves you is what I truly want.” Bill goes silent and he swears his heart stopped. Even after all this time they spent talking and laying together, it settled in his mind that Mike  _ wants _ him back. Mike Hanlon  _ wants _ and  _ loves _ Bill Denbrough. 

“Bill? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry Bill.” Mike asks Bill. Bill sits up on his elbow and looks down at Mike. “Can you please say something, Bill? I’m kind of scared here.” 

Bill stares at Mike for a moment and brings his hand up to cup Mike’s face. 

“Can I kiss you? P-please?” 

“You don’t have to ask.” 

Bill leans down and softly presses his lips to Mike’s. Mike brings his hand up to the back of Bill’s neck and returns the kiss. The amount of love they both pour into that kiss could be converted to energy and light the world. Every thought, every second guess, every second they spent overthinking, was gone. Bill lays down again and disconnects the kiss. Both of them turn on their sides and look at each other. Nothing in the world could stop the feeling they both had in their hearts. 

“I have loved you for so long.” Mike brushes his hand through Bill’s hair. “You’re so beautiful, Bill.”

Bill’s face becomes bright red and he giggles. He feels like a 13-year-old girl. 

“Have you seen yourself, Mikey? You’re a-a god.” 

It was Mike’s turn to blush. 

“Fine, we are both beautiful. You more than me but we will save that conversation for another time.” Mike grabs Bill’s hand. “I mean if you want there to be another time.” 

Bill squeezes Mike’s hand. 

“Of course I want there to be a-another time. Next time and hopefully f-forever.” 

Mike smiles at Bill. Bill returns this. Mike grabs the base of Bill’s neck softly and brings him in for another kiss. Bill would fight for Mike, he would start a war, a revolution, just for this man. But Bill didn’t know that Mike would do the same. When he is kissing Mike, Bill finally feels secure within his own mind. He feels a sense of vulnerability but in a beautiful way. Mike makes his mind at ease. They both can read their thoughts, for the first time in forever. Mike pulls away from their kiss.

“I love you, Bill Denbrough.” 

“I love you more, Mike Hanlon.”

**Author's Note:**

> ON THE COUCH: Bev sat between Eddie and Mike, Ben sat on the part of the couch that goes out, because its an L-Shaped couch. :D Sorry if that was confusing!


End file.
